valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Hall
Elemental Hall BrittleKeyNotice.png|Relena and the Brittle Key Notice Choosing an EH mode.png|Choosing an EH mode EHadvance.png|Advancing The Elemental Hall is a special area that can be accessed through a door found towards the bottom left of the area select screen of each limited event map. Either a Brittle Key or Sturdy Key can be used to enter; once inside, advancing will enable you to participate in Round Battles. Brittle Keys are generally obtained as event map area completion rewards, drops from Chimry in Bonus Areas, previously in Witch Gates completion rewards (varies by event), as a login reward (for Elemental Hall specific events) and as Daily Quests reward (for some events). Brittle Keys can only be used during the event period. This also applies to Brittle Keys in Presents; while they are listed in Presents for the full 90 days, they will immediately disappear from your Items if you wait until after the event period ends to receive them. Sturdy Keys are available for purchase from the Shop and can be used at any time. When entering the Elemental Hall, Brittle Keys will always be used first. Some possible rewards from the Elemental Hall include: *Awakening materials *Rewards from the Panel Challenge *Archwitches from the current event's Witch Gate *The current event's Elemental Hall card *Skill recipes and materials for LR / HLR Cards' custom skill Once you enter the Elemental Hall, you will have the option to spend vitality to move forward. The amount of vitality used is dependent on the difficulty of the hall you choose (2, 4, 6, 9, 15, and 18 respectively). There are 6 steps in the Elemental Hall, costing a maximum of 12 to 108 Vitality. Each step has the chance of entering a Round Battle, with the last step being a guaranteed Round Battle.There is no limit to the amount of time you may spend in the Elemental Hall outside of a Round Battle. Once you enter a Round Battle and choose your attacking Element, you will have 30 minutes to clear the entire Round. In addition to encountering Round Battles, you also have the chance of encountering Limited Enemy Time Traveler. Defeating her will possibly reward you with Skill recipes and materials or Awakening materials. In each difficulty, the main AW and her Servants will have different soldier counts as well as Attack and Defense stats. As you go up in difficulty, the AW will also have more servants to kill with a maximum of 4. Element Days The Elemental Hall goes through element specific cycles where one type of element is prominent in the hall. For a certain amount of time, all stones and orbs available as panel rewards will be the same as what element the day is. Before you enter the Elemental Hall, it will show you what element day it is and what effects it will have on the hall. It will also show you how long that element will remain. Once the timer runs out, the element will change and the perks will transfer to whatever element is shown. The Element will change each day in the following order PASSION, COOL, LIGHT, DARK. If you remain in the hall during the switch to a new element, your Hall will remain the old element until you either complete the last Round Battle or "Return" to the normal event map. Appearance The Elemental Hall is usually inaccessible for about half of the event. Based on past events, it is observed to always open on the final day of mid-ranking rewards at 12pm JST. This means that players are able to make last-ditch commitments to obtaining a good rank on the cutoff deadline since Elemental Halls provide a lot more points. The days the elements appear is in a fixed cycle. If previous event ended on Light Day, it does not necessarily mean that the next event will start with Light Day (See Grimoire Quest and The Perfect Temptation for example). However, if the gap in the days between the last day of the previous event and the first Elemental Hall day of the current event is divisible by 4, then the Elemental Hall of the current event will start with the same ending element of previous event's Elemental Hall. Round Battle Select your Attack Element.png|Choosing Your Attack Element ChooseUnitAndBattle.png|Choose Unit and Start Rounds RewardsChimryCoin.png|Final Battle Rewards Each round battle will enable you to encounter a variety of Archwitches. In order to participate in a round battle, the following number of Attack units are required in a given Elemental Unit: * Beginner & Beginner+ → 2 Attack units in a given element * Intermediate & Intermediate+ → 3 Attack units in a given element * Advanced & Advanced+ → 4 Attack units in a given element Defeating enemies will cause treasure chests to drop and clearing the final round will enable you to unlock the treasure chests you received and obtain the rewards inside. If a Chimry Coin is among the rewards found in the treasure chests, you will have the opportunity to try a Panel Challenge. You will also earn Archwitch Subdue points for damage done to archwitches found in the Elemental Hall. Sending your attack units into battle consumes Battle Points, and you can also use Battle Points to recover your Attack units. The following amount of battle points are required in order to recover your units: * Beginner & Beginner+ → 2 Battle Points required * Intermediate & Intermediate+ → 3 Battle Points required * Advanced & Advanced+ → 4 Battle Points required In addition please note that after encountering a Round Battle, you will have 30 minutes to clear the final round or it will be considered a defeat and you will not be able to open the chests you found previously. Element Shield During Round Battles, an "Element Shield" will be in effect. Cards with element shield receives lesser damage done by the skill attack all (Elemental Wave) of an Archwitch. This does not apply to other attack all skills. Also note that nullification skills will not block Elemental Wave while in the Elemental Hall. Cards affected by the element shield will also have increased attack and defense. When awakened cards with element shield enter burst mode, it will be possible for these cards to deal damage in excess of the normal damage cap. During burst mode and with both element shield and opposing element advantage, they can deal to almost 5M damage! The "Element Shield" will change each day in the following order PASSION, COOL, LIGHT, DARK. Panel Challenge PanelReward.png|Cool Element Panel Rewards Foto_15-06-15_19_32_15.png|Panel Reward Obtain CHANCETIME.png|Chance Time timer added to Entry screen JackpotOpen.png|Jackpot Found! JackpotScratchoff.png|Jackpot Rewards If you receive a "Chimry Coin" from a treasure chest obtained during a Round Battle, you will be able to select one rewards panel for each Chimry Coin in your possession. Gather rare "Chance Stars"; if you collect 6, you will enter CHANCE TIME. During CHANCE TIME, a JACKPOT will appear, and if you select the JACKPOT before the time runs out, you will be able to obtain all of the available panel rewards. Once you collect the Jackpot, it remains in the pool and the timer continues. You can continue to collect the jackpot until the timer runs out. You may only have 1 Jackpot at a time. Completing 6 stars with an active Jackpot will reset the Jackpot timer. The reward on a panel may change if you receive a reward from that panel. All rewards on Panel Challenge do not change over time until either rewards are received or the event ends. The Orbs and Stones available as panel rewards will change each day in the following order: PASSION, COOL, LIGHT, DARK. (They will be the same element type as the "Element Shield") All rewards obtained will go to your Presents. Note: Many users have tested and reported that the Panel Reward screen works similar to the Slots. The rewards appear to already be in your presents before you begin scratching the panels. Elemental Units ElementalUnitCool1.png|Cool Elemental Unit 1 ElementalunitDark1Mixed.png|Dark Elemental Unit with Mixed Elements These are the units used during a Round Battle. For each element, PASSION, COOL, LIGHT, and DARK, you can create up to 4 different Attack units. * Beginner → Attack units 1～2 of the selected Elemental unit can be used in battle * Intermediate → Attack units 1～3 of the selected Elemental unit can be used in battle * Advanced → Attack units 1～4 of the selected Elemental unit can be used in battle Therefore, when you are forming each Elemental unit, it is recommended to form your strongest units in order starting from Attack unit 1. For elemental units, it is possible to use cards that are of a different element than the unit's element, but only cards that are the same element as the unit's element will be able to benefit from the advantage provided by the Element shield. Just like cards that are part of normal units, cards that are part of an elemental unit cannot be used as material cards for upgrading or evolving. In addition, while a Round Battle is in progress, please keep in mind that you cannot edit units. If you wish to use a card in an elemental unit for an upgrade or evolution, please wait until the Round Battle has concluded to perform the intended action. Rewards Successfully completing Elemental Hall battles reward you with "Subdue Points" which are added up and tallied with other players' points worldwide. Points received are proportional to the amount of damage you deal (including overkill). Points earned follow the following formulas: * Regular EH Archwitches: ** base = 88.2 × Archwitch level ** Examples By Level: *** Level 100: base = 8820 *** Level 150: base = 13230 *** Level 300: base = 26460 *** Level 500: base = 44100 * Advanced EH Archwitches (8/23/2016 - 10/17/2016): ** base = 157.5 × Archwitch level * Advanced EH Archwitches (10/17/2016 - 05/02/2017): ** base = 88.2 × Archwitch level * Special EH Archwitches: ** base = 189 x Archwitch Level For William * Regular EH Archwitches (05/02/2017 - present): ** Beginner (level 20): base = 504 ** Beginner+ (level 100): base = 5040 ** Intermediate (level 300): base = 18900 ** Intermediate+ (level 600): base = 37800 ** Advanced (level 700): base = 44100 ** Advanced+ (level 800): base = 70560 * Points = Damage ÷ Max HP × base + base :*Combined Max HP is the maximum HP of the archwitch plus the combined maximum HP of all of the minions present on the field. This value can also be seen inside the blue "HP" bar at the beginning of the battle. :*Point Bonuses from Event Damage Cards are included in Elemental Hall. The bonuses stack, so a 10% card and a 50% card would give a combined bonus multiplier of 1.6 (1 + 0.1 + 0.5) Points = Points × ( 1 + cardBonus1 + cardBonus2 + cardBonus3 + cardBonus4 + cardBonus5 ) :* Final formula would be: Points = ( Damage ÷ Max HP × base + base ) × ( 1 + cardBonus1 + cardBonus2 + cardBonus3 + cardBonus4 + cardBonus5 ) Note: All decimals are truncated. So if your points calculate to 1234.65, the value awarded will be 1234, not 1235. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay